Falling Star
by Scotland's Fiery Rose
Summary: A fiery young stowaway named Nova joins Ameliya's crew, gets a crush on Jim, looks up to Silver, thinks her life has finally turned around...then it all explodes in a mutiny. Much ado over love, lost fathers, pirates and treasure. JHxOC, DxA. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Stowaway

Chapter One: Stowaway

The Legacy loomed before her, all gleaming sails and polished decks and ultimate wonderful opportunity.

The girl nibbled at her lower lip, torn in two. She liked Montressor spaceport, much more than she'd ever liked any other port. She had lived in this place long enough to call it Home...but she had no home, not really. Space was her home, the wild freedom it entailed. The risks and adventure it promised.

Why not stow away on this magnificent ship and see some more action?

She stood at the dock, her arms crossed, as dock hands and common salts crowded past her, not noticing her at all. Of course she didn't care...it was better to remain anonymous, to be a nobody, especially when your face was registered in most wanted lists. Her clothes were shabby and worn, the usual garb of swoop racers or travelers. She wore a bandanna-cap and goggles over her long dark brown hair, which was sloppily gathered back into a ponytail that hung to her waist. Her royal blue eyes were fixed on the Legacy, the fire in them hungry for adventure. She couldn't have been much older then seventeen or so, but the way she carried herself, she had confidence. Her right arm flexed involuntarily, circuits and drivers clicking, the cyborg part of her expressing a nervous tic. From the shoulder down it was mechanical. A small scar was etched over her right eye, completing her strange appearance. Tall, rangy and agile, at first glance one might have called her a cabin boy.

I can't. Not again. Last time I stowed away I got lashes...

She blinked and gritted her teeth, clenching both fists. Some inner struggle resolved itself and her expression brightened, followed by a sly smirk. She would stow away on this ship, partly because of her lust for adventure...and partly because she had to keep a vow.

She shook her head. Best not dwell on that now. To adventure!

When she was sure no one was looking, she dashed for the loading ramp, sprinting up and over the rail. She headed straight for the hold. Lucky for her there was no one down there, just crates and boxes and barrels of fruit. Grinning, she activated a small light on her robotic wrist and found a comfy nook to settle in, right behind a tall pile of ropes and boxes. She helped herself to a purple fruit and leaned back against the wall. Good. She was aboard...now to survive being found, if it happened.

Such is the life of Nova, one of the best stowaways in the galaxy.

.........................

Jim Hawkins wandered into the hold shortly after the Legacy took off from Montressor spaceport. He was a little hungry, and after seeing all those vicious-looking crewmen, he was a bit uneasy. He started looking through barrels, searching for something decent to eat, then accidentally elbowed a large stack on crates. They tumbled backward with a loud crash.

"Aagh!" came a pained cry, followed by much movement.

Jim immediately started forward, puzzled, then stopped in his tracks upon seeing Nova. She glared at him, rubbed a few bruises and stood shakily, popping her neck. "Clumsy oaf, ya could've killed me!"

"You're a stowaway!" Jim accused her, pointing.

She rolled her eyes and cocked her head. "Duh. What other divine revelations do you have to tell me?"

"I should tell the Captain Ameliya." Jim fumbled, unsure of what to do. She looked underfed and poor, but then again, so did most pirates and thieves...but she wasn't much older than him, was she?

"Right. You must be the obedient little cabin boy. Well off with ya then, go tattle like a good li'l pet." Nova snorted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a 'pet'. And I'm no obedient...little...cabin boy. I'm here because I happened to find the treasure ma-"

"Treasure map?" Nova's eyes grew round. "I-"

"I shouldn't have told you that. Now I'm going to report you." Jim said. He turned to make for the stairs, but Nova caught him by the arm and growled. "Now see here, laddie-"

"What's this?" hissed an evil-sounding voice, and down the stairs came Mister Scroop, an arachnid-crab alien with yellow eyes and sharp claws. "Ahh, a stowaway. Well, well, well, looks like we'll have to do something about this."

"Ah, button yer lip, Ugly. I'll tie yer legs in pretty li'l knots an' hang ye by yer gutstrings if ya so much as touch me!" Nova sneered, letting go of Jim. Jim wondered if she was crazy, challenging Scroop like that. She didn't look very strong.

"Let's see about that." Scroop growled, claws out and deadly.

"I say we report her to Captain Ameliya." Jim mustered. He and Scroop stared each other down for a moment, then the unsavory alien backed off. "Of course, Cabin Boy. Always do what you're told." he hissed, knowing that he was baiting the boy. Jim glared and grabbed Nova's arm. "C'mon. It's for your own good."

"No it ain't! You'll unhand me or...or..." Nova yanked herself free. "I don't take orders from nobody, an' I can't be chained! Nova don't wear a leash for no one!"

Scroop scuttled out of the hold, probably to alert the captain and crew of the stowaway.

Nova shot after him, Jim hot on her heels. Two alien crewmen rushed to block her way. Nova was seized but continued trying to struggle, kicking though her legs were lifted from the deck and her arms were pinned. She bared her teeth and glared daggers at Scroop, who smirked.

"Ah, a stowaway. How quaint." Captain Ameliya strode up to the incapacitated girl, who tilted up her chin in obvious defiance. The feline captain cocked an eyebrow, studying Nova. "Not the most threatening thing, I suppose...what is your name, girl?"

"Nova. Just Nova." Nova spat, glaring. "An' I'll kill whoever tries ta put me in irons, I promise ye that!"

"No one said anything about irons. Keep up that talk about killing and I might." Ameliya gestured and Nova was released...actually, dropped. She landed hard on her rear and stood immediately, wary and angry. Her gaze fell on Dopplar in his absurd space suit and she suppressed a fit of laughter.

"What use will a puny girl be to us, Captain? I say we get rid of her." Scroop suggested, and a few of the uglier aliens chorused an agreement.

"Puny?! I'll show ya puny! Just wait till I get me hands around yer puny li'l neck!" Nova shot back, ready to launch herself at Scroop and to blazes with the consequences. Ameliya nearly ordered a defense, but then Nova found herself hoisted up by the back of her shirt collar, suspended a foot off the deck and rendered harmless.

"Thank you, Mister Silver. That was well in order." Ameliya said approvingly.

Nova glanced sideways at Silver, noting his cyborg parts. He held her up by the scruff at arm's length. He was even smiling as if she was comical. That made her even more mad. She kicked and struggled but could not prevail; she was as helpless as a puppy being carried by its scruff. "Thank ye, Cap'n. I don't think this mite's very dangerous. P'raps a good meal an' a proper job alongside th' crew would calm her down, aye? No humanity in tossin' a youngun' over the side." he said.

"I ain't joinin' no crew an' I ain't workin' alongside that spindly-legged crab cake!" Nova declared, pointing at Scroop. "An' I happen to be VERY dangerous when I'm on me own two feet!"

Silver burst out laughing and so did some of the crewmen, which ticked Nova off severely. Her face turned red and she hissed out some words in an alien tongue that are best left untranslated.

"You have a choice, Nova, if that is your name. Stay aboard as a part of this crew or spend quite a few weeks at the nearest reform academy for juvenile delinquents. It is a fair choice either way and I daresay that either one shall improve your welfare greatly." Ameliya said. "It is because you are quite young and we could use all the extra hands we could get. Also because on this ship discipline and work are of the essence and you shall receive a much more, shall I say, agreeable lot than you would behind bars."

"She can't join the crew!" one of the hands blurted, then added under his breath: "Too many throats to slit already."

"An' who's to say I can't, ye? Bah! I'm joinin' this crew an' I'll outwork ye till ye drop dead, Slimball!" Nova retorted, refusing to be made a coward. I'll show them just how tough I am, she thought proudly. Anyone can crew a stupid boat.

"It's settled then. Silver, I'm putting you in charge of this...miscreant. She can work alongside Hawkins." Ameliya said, nodding with finality. Silver set Nova down on the deck and she yanked her stretched collar down, casting baleful looks toward anyone who was sneering at her. Her eyes settled on Jim, who was somewhat perturbed over being paired with this crazy lunatic of a girl. She noticed his blandly bleak expression and allowed herself a small smile. Ameliya clapped her hands and began giving orders to the crew. "You there, secure that line! Oil those rusty sockets! Make sure those cables are secured!" They scattered to do her bidding. All except Silver, Jim, Nova, Dopplar, Arrow and Ameliya. Ameliya headed for her cabin, trailed by loyal Arrow, while Dopplar hurried to his cabin to extricate himself from the clunky space suit.

Jim and Nova cast disparaging glances at each other, dreading the coming work. Silver noticed their discomfort and smirked. "Now, lads and lasses, there'll be no bickerin' whilst there's chores to be done."

"I can handle chores just fine. I ain't a sissy." Nova said proudly, giving Jim a snooty look.

"Neither am I." Jim shot back. "In fact, I-"

"All right then, let's get to workin." Silver interrupted. He headed for the galley, his cyborg peg leg thumping as he went. Nova and Jim followed him, keeping a distance between each other. When they reached the doorway they found two mops being thrust at them.

"Great. Swabbie duty." Jim sighed.

"What, scared ye might pull one o' yer nonexistent muscles?" Nova sneered.

"Hey, I can outwork you any day, Miss Priss." Jim shot back.

"I'll hold ye to that challenge, Mister Hawkins." Nova smirked slyly.

"What did I say, now?" Silver emerged, carrying a large bucket of soapy water. It sloshed as he walked, getting on Nova, who scowled but did not say anything. Instead she trooped after him, her mop over her shoulder like a musket. Jim did the same, hating the current situation. Now he wished he had let Scroop have his way. How would having a psychomaniac stowaway on board help anything? They had treasure to find!

Nova immediately thrust her mop into the water as soon as Silver set down the bucket and began scrubbing furiously. Jim hesitated, then followed suit, less enthusiastic and much more unwilling.

Silver watched as the young girl attacked her first chore, her desire to show up Jim fueling her frenzied enthusiasm. He wondered why he had suggested letting her join the crew in the first place. After all, he had a plan to stick to...a plan that did not need any more crew to get rid of clogging it up. This girl would definitely pose a problem when the time came to mutiny. But she reminded him of someone. He couldn't recall just who, though...

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Suddenly Nova let out an ear-rending shriek and leaped straight up in the air, much like a frightened cat. She brandished the mop like a ninja staff and bared her teeth, glaring at the mop water. "Ye gods, I coulda sworn I saw a-"

Up from the water came a blob, a blob that chortled with laughter upon seeing Nova's reaction. She stared, incredulous, then relaxed somewhat. Jim was nearly turning purple trying to keep from laughing.

"What. Is. That. Thing?" Nova asked, lowering her mop.

"Aw, that be Morphie. He's no harm. Are ya Morphie?" Silver addressed the blob, which came to him like a pet and danced around in the air. Nova shook her head and reassumed her confident air. "Well that was a mighty sneaky joke ye played, mate! Near about scared me stiff!"

Morph flew over to her and squished her face, then slithered down her arm and morphed into a minature Nova, replaying her freak-out. "Hey! Cut it out., ye consarned blob o' jelly!" Nova protested. Morph copied her, shaking a fist for emphasis. Nova couldn't help but laugh.

"See, he likes ya." Silver grinned. Nova saw Jim's amused expression and sighed. "Go ahead an' laugh, mate. It was pretty funny."

She felt somewhat hopeful for the future. Maybe, just maybe, life here wouldn't be so bad. 


	2. Chapter 2: Free Spirit

Chapter Two: A Free Spirit

Nova sighed heavily as she finally finished cleaning the deck, her arms and back sore. Jim had already done his share; she was impressed. At least he was capable of beating her at her own game as far as work was concerned. Maybe he wasn't such a "cabin boy" after all. He had headed off to wherever a few minutes before; now she had the deck all to herself. Or at least, she thought she did.

A hard, sharp claw grabbed her by the back of the neck and hoisted her high, bringing her about to face Scroop, who grinned in malicious glee. Nova glowered and swung at him, but her punch missed. "Lemme down! I'm about sick o' bein' held up like a sack o' meat!"

"There's one too many young whelps aboard this ship already." Scroop hissed, carrying her over to the side of the ship by her neck. Though she was rapidly running out of air, she twisted and found that he intended to throw her overboard. Dark, vast space loomed below. Nova bit down on the claw and only got her teeth jarred. She tried to call for help, but her voice was a strangled squeak.

"Hey, leave her alone."

Jim had approached Scroop from behind. Scroop wagged Nova back and forth like as if he were taunting a little kid with a toy. "Make me, cabin boy." Scroop sneered, opening his other claw.

Nova mustered her strength and aimed a kick squarely at Scroop's eye. It found its mark and Scroop dropped her, howling. Nova fell over the rail, but activated a series of metal fins along her mechanical arm and dug them into the planking, sticking fast. She dangled from the side of the ship like a human earring.

Above her she could see Jim being hoisted just as she had been. Her eyes widened and she tried to climb up, but her feet slipped and she nearly fell off. She tried not to think of what awaited her should she lose her grip and tumble into space...

Then Scroop suddenly withdrew Jim from the side and Silver's voice could be heard, warding the malevolent sailor away from the boy. Nova smirked. Though Silver seemed to be a nice guy, she wouldn't want to pick a fight with him.

Jim poked his head over the side and spotted her, relieved that she hadn't fallen to her doom. "Hey, you're all right!"

"I'm hanging off the side of a ship. DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" Nova retorted, waving her free arm at him.

"Um...Silver, we gotta get her up here fast..."

"Naw, you just move." Nova said, then fired a small grapple. It sailed over the rail and buried its barbed tip into the deck just in front of Silver. "Mighty inventive." Silver mused.

Up came Nova. She dropped to the deck and fanned herself with one hand, trying to calm her racing heart. "That lily-livered good-for-naught villain, I'll wad 'im up and stuff him in a cannon!" she declared.

"Now, there'll be no fightin' on this ship. Mr. Scroop will leave ye be, I'll make sure of that. T'is a good thing Jimbo here found ye when he did." Silver said, patting Jim on the back. Jim shrugged, a bit embarrassed. Nova smiled, for once not a sarcastic smirk. "Thank ye, Hawkins. Ye saved my life."

"Whatever." Jim sighed, then turned to go. Nova frowned, curious as to why the lad was so depressed and unwilling to take part in anything. "Whatever? That's all ye got to say? Hmph!" Nova turned up her nose and crossed her arms, the spikes withdrawing into their sockets with a SNIKT.

Later that day, just as darkness began to fall over the Legacy, Nova found herself a comfortable seat- the crow's nest. She shimmied up the mast using her spikes and plopped down into the basket-like structure, contented to view the expanse of space from her new perch. She helped herself to a couple of snitched fruits and replayed the day's events through her head. Not bad, considering the fact that she could be locked in a cell with cops watching her every move. Being on a ship with a motive for work was much better. And besides, here she was her own person...here she didn't have to pretend to be what she wasn't, a proper lady. Hang being proper, she thought crossly. I used to be like that...till it got burned out o' me. Literally.

She reached up with her robot hand and rubbed a small burn scar on her right eyebrow absently. That was just one of her many reminders that it was a dog-eat-dog universe she lived in.

Nova slumped down, making herself as comfortable as possible, letting out a small sigh. The stars twinkled and shone overhead, millions of faraway suns. I'm gonna see 'em all someday, she thought with a proud smile. I ain't tied down to no one or nobody. I'm gonna fly to the stars an' make me a name in the universe.

Suddenly one of her uneaten fruits began to wiggle, then morphed into...well, Morph.

"Ai! Morph, if ye hadn't shown yerself I'd ha eaten ye. Don't do that." Nova chided. She stroked the jellylike creature and he warbled in happiness, rubbing on her robot hand. Nova's face quirked into a smile and she cupped him in both hands. "Yer my li'l buddy, ya know that? Ye may belong ta Silver, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me bein' mates wi' ya."

"Nope, nope nope nope!" Morph agreed.

"Heh. I'll bet yer the only 'un on this tub who'll be mates wi' me." Nova said, watching as Morph curled around her index finger like a blobby ring. "Maybe Silver. Nah, 'e's prob'ly got stuff ta do that don't include me messin' it up. An' Jim...what's wrong with him, I'd like ta know? Somethin's botherin' 'im. 'E's got this lost look in his eyes. Like he don't know where he's goin' in life." Nova colored slightly, wondering why she cared what Jim felt. He's just a rude, lazy boy, she told herself. "Ah, why should I care. He don't want ta be mates wi' me anyhow."

The sound of clawlike legs on wood made her blood freeze. She saw Mr. Scroop coming up one of the ratlines, checking on the sails. Desperately wanting to remain as far away from Scroop as possible, Nova quietly climbed out of the crow's nest and began descending to the deck. But as she hugged the mast and crept down, Morph slithered around her hand, wanting to play.

"Morph, quit it! Morph!" Nova hissed through her teeth, her eyes pasted on Scroop. If he so much as THREATENS ta do me in, I'll hang him from the topsail by 'is knotted-up spider legs...

She lost her grip and fell, pinwheeling in freefall. Morph squealed, alarmed. Nova saw the deck coming to meet her, or vice versa, at terminal velocity. She closed her eyes tight, her throat tearing out a shrill scream without her bidding. Typical female reaction to impending doom.

TWANG.

Her ankle had become tangled in some rope as she slid down and now she hung a mere few inches from the deck, upside down, swaying in the breeze like a sandbag.

She let her arms hang limply, simply enjoying the fact that she was alive.

Then the blood began to rush to her head and she realized that she had to get free.

She forced herself to curl up, straining to reach her entangled foot with her cyborg arm. Two spinning, serrated blades unfolded from the back of her hand and whirred as they severed the rope. Down she fell, landing with a loud thunk on her back. The breath was knocked out of her and she panted, somewhat proud of herself for surviving.

"What are ye up to now, lassie?"

Silver emerged from the hold, eyeing her with curiosity. Nova staggered to her feet, wincing as some joint popped loudly. "Um...just checkin' out the crow's nest, y'know, viewin' the ship from a distance."

"Looks ta me like ye were layin' on yer back, havin' just tumbled out o' said crow's nest." Silver shook his head. "Seems yer bound for trouble no matter what ye do."

"It's a talent more than anything. Makes life a little more...interesting." Nova said, dusting off her sleeves and britches. Morph popped out of her pocket and made a beeline for Silver.

"Ah, seems ye've made a friend of Morphie." Silver said, then noticed Scroop, who was watching Nova like a tiger waiting for prey. Nova turned and cast a dark look Scroop's way. "Where in the galaxy's scum-ridden waste holes did he crawl out of?" she muttered, edging toward the forecastle, the farthest place from Scroop at the moment.

"So tell me...how does a fiery young lass like yerself end up in the hold of this ship, near about starved an' sorry-lookin'?" Silver asked, leading her to the rail. Nova rested her elbows on it and fixed her eyes on a faraway star, suddenly quiet. She obviously wanted to avoid the question. But moments later she looked down at her boot tops and sighed. "I wasn't always this pathetic. It's all cause of bloody pirates an' stupid dreams."

"Yer not a pirate, are ya? Ye don't look like one."

"No." Nova worked her jaw then scowled. "But me mum was. An' she lied about it, too. I grew up believin' she was a real lady an' me dad was a merchant. But it was all a lie. Pirates came and destroyed everythin'. Includin' me mum. But not before she told me the truth." She clenched her fist, and a gyro squeaked under strain. "After she died I swore I'd find me real dad an' kill the spawn what murdered me mother. Ye can see for yerself how that dream's turned out. No long-lost dad, no revenge, no nothin'. Just me with a lot o' scars an' no money." Her face saddened. "No friends either." she added almost inaudibly.

Silver's expression softened somewhat as he heard her short but dramatic story. "There's no reason to be givin' up now, lassie. Ye got a whole new horizon ahead o' ya! This voyage ain't just any voyage to some merchant's dock or spice mine. We're after treasure, enough loot ta build a world's wealth. That's somethin' ta look forward to, aye?"

"I don't want any treasure." Nova said in a strange voice, suddenly pale. "Me mum died 'cause o' some treasure. The pirates killed her 'cause she didn't have the map. Somehow they thought she did...they murdered her over a stinkin' pile of trabloons!" She scowled hard, trying to keep tears from budding.

"Ohhhh." Silver understood. This girl had been caught in a dangerous game too hard for her to play, and it had ruined her life. Deep down he wondered if it had been THE treasure that the pirates had been seeking. If so, this girl had picked the wrong ship to stow away on...there were rough waters ahead, so to speak. But he banished his ruminations and instead gave Nova a half-hearted smile. "P'raps ye'll find what yer lookin' for on the way."

"I don't even know what I'm looking for anymore." Nova sighed, shaking her head. The locks of her dark brown hair swayed languidly as she did so. "I just want to know...oh never mind. What about you? Is this...this treasure what you're seeking?"

"Indeedy it is." Silver said, the very thought bringing him vigor. Nova shrugged. "At least yer dream's not a childish wish. The funny thing about my dreams is that every time I try to follow one, I wake up and it's gone. It never sticks."

"Ye don't know what I've done to get where I am now." Silver muttered, then saw Nova's dejected expression and felt a slight pang. She needed a good cheering up. Perhaps tomorrow he could include her in his plot to give poor Jim some direction in life.

"Tell ya what. Tomorrow I've a new agenda for Jimbo and yerself. Yer gonna work alongside each other, aye, and what's more, yer gonna find out that ye've got more goin' for ya than ye thought. I think ye could be the best o' shipmates once ye get to know each other." Silver told her. Nova cocked an eyebrow at him. "He don't even like me! I can tell he thinks I'm a loony. It'll never work."

"Now listen here, lass, yer under my orders an' I say yer workin' with young Hawkins startin' tomorrow whether ye like it or no. I'll not have anyone sittin' around wastin' time daddlin' over such muck. An' besides..." The shine of his yellow mechanical eye seemed to bore right through her. "Ye don't have anywhere else to be, hm?"

"Guess not." Nova said, accepting the fact that she was stuck with the situation.

"Alrighty then." Silver patted her on the back. Usually whenever anyone so much as touched her she flinched as if shocked. But she didn't this time. Silver was...well, different from everyone else. In a good way. "Get below an' get some shut-eye. Ye've a long day ahead o' ya."

"Aye-aye." Nova said, heading for the hold. Morph jibbered after her, waving one pseudopod. Nova cracked a smile and disappeared beneath the deck, swinging her arms. The rhythmic click-whirr of her robot arm ended when she fell over into her new hammock.

At least in sleep, dreams were true for Nova.

Silver stayed on deck, wondering why he felt responsible for Hawkins and the strange stowaway girl. Perhaps it was because they were so young and needed a helping hand. But this wouldn't make things easier when the time came for a change of command...He banished that thought from his mind and watched a star fall somewhere in another solar system. Nova wasn't like Jim; she was a free spirit, just like a falling star. It would be difficult to forge a friendship between them.

Silver found himself smiling. Tomorrow would bring surprises to be sure. 


End file.
